pathfinder_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Cervitaur
Cervitaur Cousins of the Centaur, these strange folk have the upper half of a human and lower half of a deer. In some places, were Certivtaurs are less common, they are believed to be guardians of forests. However, the reality is is they just call such a place home. Appearance Cervitaur's are somewhat similar to their half-horse, half-human cousins, though there are still noticeable differences between the two. Cervitaurs, for example, have bodies that range from red-tailed deer, to fallow deer, and there are even some cases of Cervitaurs being half-human, half-reindeer or half-elk. On average, they tend to be about 6 feet tall. The males are often taller, excluding antlers. Antlers are more common on males than they are females, especially sense this depends are the type of cervitaur they are. Most Cervitaurs have brown hair, though red-heads have been born in some herds. Their eyes range from greens and yellows to browns and, on rare occasions, gray. Their fur, meanwhile, depend on the type of deer, but they are almost always brown. Society Cervitaurs live in herds of 6-12, depending. While there are those who don't mind living on their own, it's not uncommon to see the brave souls who feel like they'll be able to live on their own. to add Relations on Alignment And Religion They tend to be neutral roles. It's so rare to find them in chaotic roles that most people believe it impossible. Adventurers on Names Cervitaurs often take on fey names, since most hail from the feywilds. Male Names: Kalen, Warren, Fafnir, Orin, Roosevelt Female Names: Lily, Alvar, Eglantine, Nyx, Zanna Age Cervituars become adults at 15 and, on average, live to be 130. Height & Weight Base Male Height - 5'6'' +1d8 Base Male Weight - 230 lbs. x 5 Base Female Height - 5'4" +1d8 Base Female Weight - 200 lbs. x 5 Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: +2 Wisdom, +2 Intelligence, -2 Dexterity * Quick witted and smart, but have a hard time getting out of the way due to their size. Size: Large Type: humanoid with a Cervitaur subtype. Base Speed: 45 ft. Languages: Common and Sylvan. Those with a high enough Intelligence can also choose to learn Elvish, Draconic, Defensive Racial Traits: Natural Armor: Like Centaur's, Cervitaurs have thick skin, adding +2 to AC Quadruped: They gain a +2 save against tripping it traps, spells, to general clumsiness Feat And Skills Racial Traits: Cervitaurs gain a +2 to Survival and Knowledge (Nature) Inhuman Lower Half: You cannot wear boots, pants, or anything that is worn on the legs or waist area except for belts and specially made armor and saddles. All armor given in equipment package is specially made. You cannot ride mounts. Rideable Anatomy: You can willingly serve as a mount for a Small or Medium creature. Magical Racial Traits: Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic cannot put you to sleep. Offensive Racial Traits: Hooves: You may attack with your hooves as though they were a weapon you are proficient with. Melee weapon attack: Roll a 1d6 bludgeoning damage per hoof 2. Senses Racial Traits: Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Favored Class Options Bard Cleric Druid Category:Playable Race